angels and saints
by gurl3677
Summary: so this is going to be far out there. the saints have to protect angel twins and be protected by them.  but what if murphy starts to fall for one of the angels.  will she take the ultimate for him?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. *_

Duce gathered his sons to the living room of their little cabin. He knew the boys would be headed out soon, they had been called out to work again and he had some thing to tell them. He had been contacted by an older priest named, Father Capri. Father Capri had received a message that the boys were going to need some extra help and that the extra help was going to arrive that night.

Connor and Murphy walked into the cabin to find their dad and a priest sitting at the table, looking very serious. Duce asked them to have a seat across from them. The boys glanced at each other but sat down. The old priest looked nervous but their dad looked completely comfortable and calm. Duce introduced the boys to Father Capri.

" What's this about, Da?" Connor asked. Duce cleared his throat.

" Boys, the priest and I have been talking for a few months now. He knows of your work and has traveled all the way from America to offer protection." Duce said. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other.

" No offensive, Father. But what kind of protection could you offer us?" Murphy asked. The priest cleared his throat.

" Ah, " Father Capri started. " Well, angelic protection." The boys glanced at each other again before laughing.

" What do you mean, angelic protection? You mean an angel is just going to fly down here and protect us?" Connor asked while laughing.

" Yes, boys, that's what he means." Duce said.

" For centries this information has been passed down from priest to priest. There will be a time when angels will come to the Earth and these angels will protect two twins who are doing the work of God. But there are things out there who want nothing more then to destroy the angels. They are watching for the angels to appear and will come for them." Father Capri said. " Let's go outside. The angels will be coming soon."

XXXXXX

They all stood outside in the dark, waiting for something. Connor and Murphy kept glancing at each other, wondering if their dad and the priest had lost their minds. The priest was a nervous little man who kept looking into the night sky. Duce was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch smoking his pipe, the boys were sitting on the stairs while the priest was pacing slightly right in front of them. Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder. The ground seemed to be shaking and the priest ran onto the porch.

" They are coming." He said. Duce stood up and the boys followed his example.

A whirling sound started up, like the sound of something falling to Earth, hard and fast. Connor and Murphy looked at each other nervously. Suddenly something slammed into the ground, sending a cloud of dirt, dust, and grass into the air so thick they couldn't see for a few minutes. Everyone was couching and waving their hands around to clear the air. The sight in front of them froze the boys to their place.

On the ground before them, kneeling on their knees with their head and arms down, was a young woman and a man with giant black wings spread out behind them. The girl had long dark brown hair that was covering her face. The man had short dark brown hair, about the length of Murphy's and Connor's.

Murphy dropped his smoke, while Connor sank to the porch on his ass. The two before them slowly raised their heads. Their eyes were closed and they moved as one unit as they tilted their head to one side, their necks cracking, then tilting it to the other side before straighting it up. She opened her dark blue eyes first, followed by the man with matching eyes. They shook their shoulders quick and fast. The two sets of wings rippled with the movement.

The priest came forward as the girl stood up to her full height of 5 foot 1 inch. She was wearing a black tight top top with knives strapped to either side of her forearms. Her tight toned stomach was bare and her tight black shorts hugged her frame like a second skin. She had fishnet stockings on with black boots that came to her mid cafe. She had more knives strapped to either side of her thighs. The priest bowed his head to her. Her face revealed nothing, she wasn't smiling or frowning.

The man stood to his height which had to be about 6 foot 5 inches. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with knives strapped his forearms, chest and back. His chest was wide and his arms were build like a weight lifter. The girl placed a small hand on the priest's shoulder and they all spoke softly to each other. The priest faced the boys and smiled nervously.

" This is Gabriella and Gabriel. They are twins." He said. The angels came forward to the house. They took in the boys and their dad with their sparkling eyes. The girl began to speak in a language the boys had never heard before. " Gabriella, with all due respect, they do not know the language of the angels." She frowned slightly as she looked at priest.

" Are those real wings?" Connor asked once he found his voice.

" Yes. Come and feel them for yourself." The priest said. He looked at the angels again. " Please, let the boys have a look at your wings." The angels looked from the priest to the boys then to each other. They looked back at the priest and nodded their heads at the same time.

Carefully both boys came off the porch and walked over to them. They started circling them carefully. The angels looked at each other then at the boys. Connor came around Gabriella's back as Murphy was at her front. Connor could see the wings were attached to their shoulder blades. He brought his hand up and touched them. Gabriella spoke quickly to the priest who reassured her everything was fine. Gabriel looked like he was on the defense. His shoulders were tense. Connor came up to tips of her wings and started touching them. Her wings felt like real feathers Gabriella's head whipped around to look at him. She shook her shoulders slightly and again her wings rippled and fanned out.

" They are real." Connor said softly. He walked around her wings to her front as Murphy came around to her back. " Holy fuck, she's a real angel." He said. " How the fuck are we going to walk around with them like this though?"

" Gabriella, Gabriel, would it be possible for you to pull your wings back?" The priest asked.

They nodded and shook their shoulders again. Murphy was reaching out to touch them when she pulled them back into her back. Tattoos appeared on her back that looked like wings where the real wings had disappeared. Murphys hand lightly touched her back. She whipped around and grabbed his hand before he knew what was happening. Her eyes flashed as she squeezed his hand tightly.

" Tell her I'm sorry!" Murphy yelled. He was shocked by her strengh. " She's going to break my hand!" He yelled. Gabriel had a knife out and pointed at Murphy. He had moved into a fight stance.

" Gabriella, he meant no harm to you." The priest said quickly. With another glare at Murphy she let of his hand and faced the priest. Both angels started to speak quickly as they walked over to him. " Yes, yes, of course, I understand." Murphy was rubbing his hand as he walked back to the porch, glaring at her.

" What is she saying?" Duce asked.

" They weren't expecting you to touch her bare skin. Angels don't like to be touched without giving their permission first. I am telling them that you didn't know." He spoke with the angels for a few more seconds. Both the angels were glaring. They stepped back and looked at the boys. " They want to read you two. They want to see what your intentions are." The priest said.

" And how will they do that?" Connor asked as Murphy joined him on the porch.

" You know, they can understand you, they just can't speak your language yet." Gabriella came to Connor first and spoke again. Gabriel had moved to stand in front of Murphy.

" They are asking permission to touch you." The priest said.

" Ah, ok." Connor said. Gabriella nodded and placed her hands on either side of Connor's face. While Gabriel did the same to Murphy. They all locked eyes and neither Connor or Murphy felt like he could take his eyes from the angels if he wanted too. After a few minutes, she let go of Connor and Gabriel let go of Murphy. The twin angels smiled for the first time. They nodded at each and switched positions.

" I don't want her to touch me. She tried to break my hand." Murphy said quickly.

" You will have to excuse her. She didn't mean anything by it." The priest said.

" Don't be a bitch, Murph." Connor said with a grin. He looked at his brother then at her. Murphy slowly looked back at her and nodded.

Gabriella placed her small hands on his face and looked into his eyes. Murphy felt like he was falling as she searched through his eyes. He hadn't felt that way when Gabriel looked at him. After a few more minutes she smiled at Murphy. She spoke softly to him then brought his head down to her. She placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. Then she brought his face up to look into his eyes again. She patted his cheek before the angels stepped away from them and spoke to the priest.

" She is asking me to tell you that she sorry for hurting you earlier. She is asking if you forgive her." The priest said. Murphy was still stunned by the interaction between them. When he didn't answer, she looked at him and blinked her eyes.

" Aye, Aye. it's all forgiven." He said. She smiled and nodded to him.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Im not sure if Im going to do this story or not. Its kind of out there but its an idea I have been kicking around and I needed a break from one of my other stories. please review, let me know what you think so far! Warning though, its out there.* _

Gabriella placed her hands on the priests shoulders and spoke to him again in a loving tone. While Gabriel stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a stern look on his handsome face as he watched his sister and the priest. Gabriella squeezed Father Capri's shoulders and placed a kiss on either side of his cheeks.

" Yes, Yes, I think your right." He said. She faced them again and began to speak. The priest translated what she was saying. " They are pleased with what they have found in the boys. They want everyone to go to sleep while they patrol the night. They will make themselves invisible to all humans and tomorrow she would like you to take them to a library so they can catch up on human history and language."

They backed up away from the priest and shook their shoulders again. Slowly the wings started to come out of their back. Once they reached their full length they shook their shoulders again and the wings rippled again, coming to attention. She smiled and nodded her head to the boys while Gabriel just nodded before they took off into the sky. They all came out to the yard and stared after the twin angels.

The next day they were all eating breakfast when the house shook like a bomb had went off. The priest jumped and shook his head a second before the front door opened and the angels started towards them, Gabriella was first. She stopped at the door and looked at it with a frown. She looked to each of her wings as if measuring them against the width of the doorframe. She shook her shoulders and the wings retracted into her back. With a smile that light up her face, she came into the room. Gabriel followed her example and retracted his wings before coming into the house.

" Gabriella, Gabriel, you must learn to land softly. Things have changed since your last visit to Earth. If you cant land more softly, you will tear structures apart." Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled as she spoke. Gabriel placed a hand on the priest's lower back. She squeezed his shoulders and looked at the boys.

" Do they need to eat?" Connor asked.

" No, angels dont have the same human needs. But they are ready to leave." The priest said.

" She cant go out dressed like that." Murphy said. Gabriella looked at her clothes quickly then at him. She nodded and her clothes were replaced to match Murphys. She was wearing jeans and a long shelve black shirt. " I didnt mean she had to change to look like me." He said. He glanced at Gabriel who of a suddenly matched Connors clothes where before he had only been wearing a pair of loose fitting pants.

They drove to the library in the closest town which was a two hour drive. Connor and Murphy sat in the front while Gabriella, Father Capri, and Gabriel were in the back. Gabriella seemed to be excited by the sights and would grabbed the priest, speaking quickly. Hed answer her, explaining what things where. Murphy kept glancing at her.

" Gabriella hasnt been here since the 1100s. She is amazed by the changes." Father Capri said.

" And what about him?" Murphy asked as he turned in seat to face them. " Doesnt he talk?"

" Oh yes, he does but he is not as impressed as his sister. He has paid more attention to Earth then she has. Much like most brothers, he feels protective of his sister. He is more careful then she is. Gabriella has always been abit of a free spirit, you could say. She gets excited about things while Gabriel just takes in the sights. Shes more quick to react while Gabriel likes to think things out." Father Capri said.

" What is that they speak?" Connor asked.

" An old form of Aramaic, a form not used anymore." Father Capri said. Gabriella reached over him and hit her brother on the leg. Gabriel looked at her and spoke sternly to her. She seemed to ignore him as she continued speaking quickly and pointing out of the window. Murphy tried to see what had her so excited but he only saw a few sheep in the passing fields.

" What is she talking about?" He asked.

" The sheep. She is excited to see them. Most angels love children and animals and Gabriella is no different."

When Gabriella couldnt get her brother to be excited with her, she reached forward and grabbed Murphys shoulder to make him look at her. Her face and eyes were shining with excitement and Murphy couldnt help but smile. Her happiness was flowing through the car. She spoke quickly and pointed out of the window at the sheep.

" Sheep." Murphy said. Gabriella stopped pointed and looked at him. She leaned over Father Capri and motioned to Murphy with her hand. " Sheep." He said again. She blinked a few times.

" Sheep." She said clearly. Connor looked at her through the rearview mirror, Gabriel looked at her and Murphy smiled. She sat back. " Sheep." She smiled at Murphy and reached out for him again. She patted his shoulder excited then looked at Father Capri. " Sheep!" He shook his head at her.

" Yes, I know. Sheep, its very exciting." He said. Gabriel frowned and looked away.

" Now why is it she picked on what Murph said but not ye?" Connor asked.

" She wanted too. She realizes he cant understand her. She knows I can so she doesnt see the point in learning from me." The priest said with a sigh.

" She wants Murphy to understand her?" Connor asked with a smirk to Murphy who frowned at him.


	3. Chapter 3

* _Im not sure if Im going to do this story or not. Its kind of out there but its an idea I have been kicking around and I needed a break from one of my other stories. please review, let me know what you think so far! Warning though, its out there.* _

Once at the library, Gabriella and Gabriel sat together in front of a computer. The computer screen was flipping quickly through menus and pictures. Connor, Murphy, and Father Capri were standing behind them, shielding the computer from other peoples' eyes. Neither Gabriella or Gabriel were touching anything on the computer. Their matching dark blue eyes were glued to the screen.

" What the hell are they doing?" Connor asked in a low voice.

" Learning. Angels pick things up faster then humans. They are trying to learn everything from our history. Gabriel hasnt been to Earth since the 1800s and so he doesnt remember English. He never wanted to come back so he made himself forget it." Father Capri said softly.

They continued to watch the computer flip through screens for almost a half an hour before the twins sat back at the same time. The screens slowed down until they stopped completely. Both the angels looked at each other before moving their chairs back and standing up at the same time. Gabriella looked concerned when she faced them.

" I am ready to leave this place now." She said in plain english.

" Gabriella, are you alright?" Father Capri asked.

" She is disappointed." Gabriel said. " I have tried to warn her that not all humans are as wonderful as she thought they were." He said.

" I want to leave." She said before pushing past the brothers. Gabriel sighed.

" Father, I trust you were warned about her moods." Gabriel said.

" Oh yes, many times." Father Capri said.

" Come, we must gather my sister before her warrior mood takes over and she starts a fight." Gabriel said.

" Whats with her moods?" Connor asked softly as they started out of the library.

" What the hell is her warrior mood?" Murphy asked.

" Gabriella gets excited easily, but she gets upset and angry just as easily. I believe she thought the humans were the same as she left them in the 1100s, mostly peaceful, taking care of the animals, children, and the land. What she has just learned has upset her. Gabriella and Gabriel are warriors. They love creating peace as much as they love a good, fair fight. Angels moods can influence the humans around them, she could start a fight without meaning too." Father Capri said.

Connor, Murphy, and Father Capri found Gabriella and Gabriel standing outside, talking quietly together. Gabriel had his hands on his sister's shoulders and she was nodding as he spoke with his head close to hers. They looked up as the three reached them. Gabriella smiled gently at them but the smile didnt reach her eyes. Gabriel had his usual frown and closed off face.

" I am sorry. I am afraid I had not prepared myself for what I found out. Many of your kind have been so cruel to each other in a very unfair fashion." She said. Her voice was light and soft.

" Ye dont have to say ye are sorry, lass." Connor said.

" I tried to warn you last night, Gabriella." Gabriel said. " I told they are not all these wonderful creatures you made them out to be."

" Yes well, when is the last time I listened to anything you had to say." She said as she looked up at her brother. She pushed him with her hand. For a spilt second a smile broke out on his smile as he pushed his sister back.

" I do not understand why not. I am almost always right." He said. Gabriella sighed and smiled at Connor and Murphy.

" Gabriel believes he is right on everything. Now, can we leave this place? I feel I have learned enough for now. I must take to sky to relieve some pressure." She said.

For most of the ride back everyone was quiet. Gabriella was sitting behind Connor, who was driving. Gabriel was behind Murphy and the Father was in the center of the angel twins. Murphy stole a few quick glances back at her. She was studying the window but he couldnt tell if she was looking outside it or at the window until she brought her hand to it and touched it. She tapped it lightly with her fingers.

" How can you stand to move around without the wind in your hair?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Murphy.

" Gabriella, once again, humans are not like us. They do not feel the need for the elements as we do." Gabriel said without looking at her.

" If ye want some air, ye just have to roll the window down." Murphy offered.

" And how does one move the window down?" Gabriella asked. Murphy moved so he could reach over her and roll the window down for her. Gabriella came forward and nestled her face slightly into his hair. Murphy froze. Gabriella looked at him and smile. " You smell so wonderful."

" Thank ye." He said as he looked at her. Her smile was pretty and his eyes slipped down to her mouth before he caught himself. He quickly turned his attention to her window and continued rolling it down before he sat back in his seat. He could feel her brother frowning at him.

" Connor, do you smell as good as your brother?" Gabriella asked.

" Gabriella!" Gabriel snapped at her. She frowned at him.

" Well, lass, most girls think Im better then him." Connor said with a grin.

" In ye dreams." Murphy said.

" Can I see?" She asked. Father Capri and Gabriel looked at each other quickly.

" Sure." Connor asked. Gabriella sat up and ran her hands through his hair before she nestled her face into his hair. Murphy watched as she closed her eyes and inhaled.

" Gabriella, stop smelling them!" Gabriel snapped. She sat back with a smile.

" They smell like nothing I have ever smelled before. Like spices that I can not place. It is wonderful." She said.

" Well who smells better?" Connor asked.

" Murphy does." Murphy laughed and Gabriella continued to smile. She closed her eyes and let the wind from the open window wash over her.


	4. Chapter 4

* _. please review, let me know what you think so far! Warning though, its out there.* _

Once they reached the house, they found Duce sitting on the porch smoking his pipe. Gabriella walked over to his quickly and bend down in front of him. Murphy, Connor, Gabriel, and Father Capri slowly got out of the car and started towards them.

" Father of the twins," They heard Gabriella saying, " Can I smell your hair?" Duce glanced at them then back at her.

" I guess so." Gabriella smiled and nestled her face into his hair. She inhaled happily then stepped back.

" You smell good too. But Murphy still smells the best." She faced them quickly. " Murphy, I wish you to take me to that barn. I want you to take me to roof so I may fly now." She said. Murphy placed his hand on the back of his head and glanced at her brother and the priest.

" Alright." He said. Gabriella smiled and almost bounced off the porch. Her brother frowned as he watched them walk away.

" Why does she need to fly?" Connor asked.

" Angels can not stay still for long. We need to move. My sister is not as used to walking as I am. She needs to take to the sky more then I do." Gabriel answered.

Murphy led her up a ladder to the top of the barn. They walked out unto a ledge where she pulled her shirt off. She was still wearing the tank top from the night before. Murphys eyes slid down her down quickly and he cleared his throat. He put his hands on the back of his neck. She glanced at him and smiled. Then she backed back into the barn. She took a deep breath then started running for the edge. Once she reached it, she leaped off it with her arms spread. Her wings spread out quickly and she soared into the sky.

Murphy watched her wings beat against the wind as she climbed higher into the sky. He watched until he couldnt see her anymore. He sighed and sat down with his legs hanging over edge. He took out a hand rolled smoke and light it up. It didnt take long before he heard a whirling sound, like something falling from the sky. He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked into the sky.

Gabriella rocked down from the sky and landed in a crouch position, sending dirt, dust, and grass flying up. She stood up and smiled up at him. She jumped, flew up to him, this time landing gently. Murphy stood up and got a good look at her as she brushed off her arms. She was back to wearing the outfit he first saw her in. She shook her whole body then, dirt and grass coming off her. She looked her wings over then shook her shoulders. Her wings rippled as the dirt fell off them.

" Okay, I feel better now. We better get back before my brother gets mad." She said.

" Are ye going to put those things away?" Murphy asked. She glanced at her wings then back at him.

" No, do they make you uncomfortable?" She asked.

" No." Murphy said.

Gabriella pulled her wings in so they were tight against her back as they started back into the barn. Murphy couldnt keep his eyes of her wings as she walked in front of him. They looked like bird feathers. They reached her mid thigh at the bottom and stood well over her head. When they were stretched out they were as wide as her arm length.

" I thought angels had white wings." He asked when they reached the yard. She laughed.

" The nicest angels do. But Im not a nice angel." She said.

" And whys that?" He asked.

" Im a warrior. Much like you and your brother, I fight the battles against evil, protect the innocents."

" Why have ye been away from here for so long?" He asked. Gabriella seemed to get uncomfortable for a moment.

" I had other things to do." Was all she said. " Can I touch your hair?" She asked suddenly. Murphy looked at her then looked away.

" I guess so." He said.

They stopped walking and faced each other. She smiled as she brought her hands up to his hair. She closed her eyes as she ran both hands through his hair. He watched as she shivered, her fingertips slid across to the back of his head then back to the front. She sighed and stepped closer to him. She brought her face to his chest and inhaled deeply. She looked up at him and smiled.

" You are so lucky," She started softly, " He had given you so much. There are those of us who have fought in the dark to save you and yet you go around and fight unfairly, unjustly." She continued to run her hands through his hair, slowing down.

" I thought ye were a warrior though, ye love the fighting." Murphy said, his voice just as soft as hers.

" I love fair fighting, fighting for what is right, not just because someone looked at someone, not just because someone wants someone else's land. I fight battles for your kind, so you can live out your life then come back home to us." She tilted her head as her hands slid down his neck. " If only you could see the things we have done for you, the things he made possible for you, you wont fight so much."

" Why do ye like to touch my hair?" Murphy asked. Her hands started back up his neck.

" Angels like contact, we like to touch and to be touched. Sometimes touching things calms us down, helps us to refocus. Your hair is very soft and you smell amazing, why wouldnt I want to to touch it?" She asked.

" Gabriella!" Murphy jumped at Gabriels angry voice. They turned to find Connor, Duce, Gabriel, and the priest coming towards them. Gabriel's wing came out of his back and he took off to her. He swept Gabriella up and took off into the sky.

" What the hell were ye doing out here?" Connor asked with a grin.

" She asked to touch my hair." Murphy said. " She said touch is calming to them."

" Oh dear." Father Capri said as he watched the twin angels in the sky. Gabriel had Gabriella in a tight grip, his wings beating angrily. She didnt even try to flex hers. They could hear him yelling at her, but they were speaking in their language.

" Whats his problem?" Connor asked as they all looked to the sky.

" He believes they are to help with the barest minimal, he is worried she will become to involved." Father Capri said.


	5. Chapter 5

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! Warning though, its out there.* _

" Why would he think that?" Duce asked as they watched the angels. Gabriella had broken free from her brother. She had spread her wings wide and they began fighting physically.

" I shouldnt be tell you this but Gabriel went to Michael, the head of the arch angels, and asked him to pull Gabriella from the Earth. He became concerned that she was getting to involved with a human male. He was scared that she would fall in love with this man and Gabriel was worried she would either fall to pieces when he finally died or that she would take the ultimate fall." Father Capri said as the twins soared out of sight.

" What is the ultimate fall?" Connor asked as a clap of thunder went through the clouds.

" That thunder is them, they are going to be a while. We could go back to the house and wait for them." Father Capri said. They all turned back to house and started walking. " The ultimate fall is when an angel chooses to leave heaven to live on Earth. Gabriel is a bad ass angel but he is scared of losing his sister. They are twins and have been together since they were created. He cant image being without her."

" And angels will leave heaven to live here?" Duce asked.

" Yes, there has been times in history when an angel had fallen in love with a human and chooses to leave heaven in order to live here. They gave up being an angel and become human." The priest said.

" So Gabriel went to Michael and asked him to pull her from earth?" Murphy asked. The priest put his hands in the pockets of his robe.

" Yes, Gabriella was very angry with Gabriel. She didnt speak to him for years."

" And what happen to the man?" Duce asked.

" Well, there is no reports of what happen to him after she left. Michael needed her to refocus so he sent her into battles against demons. See, demons and and angels fight all the time, only we dont see them. She has been fighting for hundreds of years. After a while she started talking to Gabriel again and they have been fighting together ever since." Father Capri said. " Gabriel cant image himself without his sister and is scared she will meet someone here and it will happen all over again."

" What is with her smelling us?" Connor asked.

" Angels have heighten senses. They like the smell of things, the feel of things. It is a comfort to them. Also, when they be in charge of someone, they will use those extra senses to track them. Gabriella will be able to track you no matter where you are in the world." Father Capri said. " She will repeatedly touch us to memorize our touch and smell."

" Can angels be hurt by anything?" Duce asked as they reached the cabin.

" Yes, actually. Angels can not come in to contact with iron. Iron is the only way an angel can be killed or injured another then by a heaven weapon which they can conjure with their minds." The priest said.

" Are they hurting each other up there?" Murphy asked as another clap of thunder went by.

" No. They would never actually hurt each other. They will not use weapons against each other. Angels often fight together as practice for battles." Father Capri said.

It was just after night fall before they saw the twins again. Duce was smoking his pipe in his rocker, the boys where smoking on the stairs, and the priest was sitting in the other rocker, across the porch from Duce. The angel twins came walking up to the house with their arms linked together. Gabriel's hair was messy, sticking up in different directions. He had dirt on his right cheek and across his forehead but he was smiling wide.

Gabriella's hair hung in a tangled mess of waves, its reached to the middle of her back. She had mud and grass stains all over her arms and stomach. Their wings were retraced back into their backs. They were talking quietly to themselves and laughing. Gabriella's eyes were shining and her laugh was bright. They turned their eyes to the MacManus's boys.

" We need to familize ourselves with humans and their interactions. We wish to go to town tomorrow." Gabriel said. " As we are right now, we dont fit in well. Gabriella is too excited by everything and I dont care about anything. We wont be able to blend in. So you will take us to town tomorrow." Gabriella pulled away from her brother and hit him in the stomach.

" It was my idea!" She explained. She walked away from him and over to the MacManus twins. "Im the one who said we wouldnt fit in." She said.

" Shut up, Gabriella!" Gabriel snapped as he came forward. She faced him and they started fighting again.

" It was my idea!" She said with a grin as she pushed her brother.

Gabriel picked her up, flipped her over, and slammed her on the ground, on her back, with such a force, the four human men jumped up. Gabriel just laughed as Gabriella flipped herself up. She charged at Gabriel, taking him down at the waist because he was so busy laughing. Father Capri sat back down and sighed.

" Oh Lord, here they go again." He said. The three MacManus men slowly sat down and watched as the twins repeated threw each other on the ground. They laughed each time they managed to pin one another.

The next morning Gabriel and Gabriella came into the house at breakfast time, dressed in clean clothes and their faces were clean again. Gabriella had a big smile and her excitement traveled through the house, even Gabriel smiled as she bounced around. Duce and the priest were going to stay at the cabin for the day.

Once again Connor drove with Gabriella sitting behind him. She could barely contain herself as they drove. They parked the car once they got to town and Gabriella was the first one out. Her eyes were wide as she took in the shops and the people. She grabbed Connors arm and shook it with excitement.

" Look at all these humans! They are beautiful!" She said softly.

" First, ye cant be calling us humans. We are people, like ye are." Connor said softly as Murphy and Gabriel exited the car. Gabriella looked at him.

" But Im not like you, I am not human. Have you forgotten?" She said.

" I know that, but ye are trying to fit in, remember?" Connor asked. She smiled then brought her face close to him and inhaled.

" I am sorry, Connor. I forgot I hope you can forgive me." She said as she let him go. She gave her brother a big smile. "Come. my dear brother!"

The day passed quickly for them. Gabriella dragged them all through the shops and parks. Her favorite shop was one that sold snow globes. Gabriel wondered to the back of the shop. Connor chatted with the girl working the counter. Murphy walked over to Gabriella as she leaned down to look at a snow globe. It had a young girl in the center of it with her arms up. Gabriella tilted her head as she examined it.

" Murphy, how did they get that girl in there? How did they make her so tiny?" She asked.

" Its not real. Shes not real. Watch this." Murphy picked it up and turned the snow globe upside down. Gabriella's breath caught as the snow fell. When he started to shake it, she smiled brightly and laughed.

" Thats amazing!" She said. " Can I touch it?" She asked softly. He handed it to her. Gabriella smiled then moved closer to him. She inhaled heavy when her face came to his chest. " You just smell so good." She said. Then she straighten up and looked at the snow globe. " Murphy, this is so beautiful." She said as she turned it over.

" There are more, if you want to see them." He said.

" None can be more beautiful then this one." She said as she looked at him. " Things like this are why you are so amazing." She said as she set it down. She smiled at him and walked past him, touching his shoulder as she passed. She turned and looked at him. " Thank you, Murphy. This has one of the best days I have ever had." Then she smiled at him and turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! Warning though, its out there.* _

At the end of the day, Connor and Murphy took them to another park. Gabriella and Gabriel laid down in the grass and stared at the trees. Connor and Murphy sat down and watched the angels as they watched the leaves. Gabriella picked up a dried leaf and held it up. She ran her hand over it, turning the leave in her hand. The boys watched she she brought the color back to the leaf. She handed it to her brother who held it above his mouth. He started to blew lightly while letting it go. Gabriel continued to blow it, pushing it higher and higher until it reattached its self to the tree. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other as the twin angels smiled. Gabriella sat up and looked at them.

" Tomorrow we leave for America." She said. Gabriel sat up and meant their eyes next.

" We are ready." He said.

Once they got back to the house, the twin angels spoke with Father Capri in the front yard while Connor and Murphy talked to their dad. He was able to get them on a boat, it was going to be safer for them to travel that way then to fly on a plane. The priest would travel with them but Duce was going to stay in Ireland.

Duce, Connor and Father Capri were in the house, preparing for bed when Gabriel took flight for the night. Murphy came out of the house in time to see Gabriella's wings spring forth out of her back. She was facing the house and caught his eyes. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She took a hold of his shoulders and brought her face to his chest, something he was used to her doing now. As she inhaled his scent Murphy looked down at her face. She had her eyes closed and a small smile. When Gabriel took in his scent, Murphy hardly even noticed. Gabriel usually did it when he was behind Murphy. Gabriella stood up and looked up into his eyes. Her smile was pretty and soft.

" Thank you again for today." She said.

" I have something for ye." He said. She tilted her head slightly as her wings came up in question. He took his hand out from behind his back and handed her a box. She looked at it with bright eyes. She took the gift from him and grinned.

" You got me a box!" She said excitedly. " Its such a pretty box! Does it open? Can I put things into it?" She asked. Murphy put his hand behind his head.

" Ye have to open it." He said. He reached forward and made a tear in the paper. " See, ye unwrap it." Frowning, Gabriella started to unwrap the box. She opened it up and a look of shock came over her face. She pulled out the snow globe with the girl in it as the box dropped from her hands.

" You got this for me?" She asked, her voice soft as she looked at it. Murphy grinned.

" Well, ye like it so much, I just thought yed like to have it. Its no big deal." He said. She looked at him.

" No one has ever given me anything this beautiful before." She said. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged hugged him tightly. Her wings went tight against her back. Murphy put his arms around her waist to hug her in return. " You are a wonderful hu..." She paused as she pulled away from him. " I mean man. You are a wonderful man." She said. She held the snow globe to her chest as she backed away from him. With a smile, her wings unfurled and she lifted off the ground.

The next day Gabriella and Gabriel joined them for breakfast. Gabriella sat down beside her brother while Duce made them plates. She careful set the snow globe on the table and smiled at it. Gabriel noticed it for the first time and frowned. Connor and Murphy were sitting directly across from them. It was first time Connor was seeing it as well.

" Where did you get that?" Gabriel asked. Gabriella smiled and touched it.

" Murphy got it for me." She said. Connor grinned and nudged him.

" Oh he did, did he?" Connor asked. Murphy glared quickly at his brother before he focused on his plate.

" Shut it." He said to Connor. Gabriel frowned at Murphy as Duce set plates in front of them.

" What is this, father of the twins?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the plate.

" Gabriella, if I may," The priest started. He was sitting at the end of the table, on her right and Murphys left. " You should call him by his name. Other people might think it is strange if you call him that." She smiled and patted his hand.

" Of course, you are right, priest." She said. She leaned in, inhaled his scent then sat sat back, still smiling. " Duce, what is this?"

" Eggs and bacon." Duce said as he gave some food to Gabriel. Gabriel and Gabriella looked at each other then at the priest. Duce sat down at the other end of the table, on Gabriels left and Connors right. They were all staring at the angel twins.

The priest picked up the salt and put a little on his eggs then set the salt down. Gabriella picked it up and did the same then handed it to Gabriel who did it as well. The priest picked up his fork followed by the angels. He moved a few eggs around before bring some to his mouth. He glanced at the angels then motioned them to do the same.

Gabriella and Gabriel looked at each other then at their plates and followed his example. After the priest placed the eggs in his mouth and started to the chew, the angels did the same thing. Duce cleared his throat then everyone started to eat quietly. Gabriella and Gabriel kept glancing at the priest, following his movements as they ate. Suddenly Connor started to laugh. Everyone looked at him before Gabriella smiled and started to laugh as well.

" What are you laughing at?" Gabriel asked with a frown.

" Brother of mine," Gabriella started, " Image what we must look like to them. Angels who fly around and fight demons, and yet we have to look to Father Capri to figure out how to eat. It is amusing." She said. Gabriel glanced at Connor then at his sister. He looked at his own plate then smiled.

" I hadnt thought of it like that but you are right. We must look strange." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! Warning though, its out there.* _

The trip to America was going to take three weeks so they settled into the boat. Connor and Murphy had a room together while Father Capri and the angels were to share another one. While Gabriella looked at everything in wonderment, Gabriel seemed to be annoyed by everything.

As they settled in Gabriel went around to explore the ship while Gabriella waited outside the priests room. Murphy came out into the hallway to have to a smoke and smiled at her. She had her hands on the railing and was facing the ocean with her eyes closed. A light breeze was going through her long hair. She seemed to know he was there and faced him with a smile.

" I brought your snow globe." She said. " But Gabriel said I couldnt carry it around all the time, so he made me leave it in the room." Murphy light up a smoke as he came to the railing. She leaned into his chest and inhaled.

" What do I smell like?" He asked. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

" Like spices. A wonderful combination of spices." She said. " What do I smell like?" Murphy took the smoke out of his mouth and looked at her. " Go ahead, check." She said.

She swept her hair over her shoulder and exposed her neck to him. Murphy looked around quickly then back at her. He took a deep breath then stepped closer to her. He leaned into her and slowly moved into her neck. The scent of her skin was like a meadow of wild flowers. He closed his eyes as it swirled around him.

" Amazing." He said softly. Gabriella smiled and looked at him as he stood up straight. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

" You know I will be able to find you if you get into trouble. You just need to think of me and I will come for you and that goes for your brother too." She said. Suddenly she closed her eyes and shuddered. She sighed and squeezed his shoulders. " Do you feel that?" She whispered.

" What?" He asked as he watched her face. She shuddered again before opening her eyes and smiling at him.

" There is going to be a fight. A plain, old, fair fight, just a test to see who is stronger. Those fights are my favorite. Can we watch it, please?" She asked as the door to his room opened.

" A fight, ye say?" Connor asked. " Can ye find this fight?"

They followed her through the crates to the center of the boat. She was moving quickly and they could almost feel the excitement flowing through her. Connor grabbed Murphys arm and leaned into to speak quietly to him as they hurried.

" Why is it everytime I turn around, ye two are touching?" He asked with a smirk. Murphy frowned and pushed his brother.

" We are not." He snapped.

" Ye are too and whats with that gift ye gave her? Gettin a wee crush on our angel lass, are ye? Hoping to get her to take the ultimate fall for ye or just trying to get her in bed? Can ye image what sex with an her would be like? I bet ye can, I bet ye have already." Connor teased his brother.

" Shut it or Im gonna put my fist in ye face!" He hissed. Connor laughed as they reached a crowd. Gabriella took a hold of Connor and Murphy, bring them closer to her. They leaned down to hear her speak.

" I am going into the crowd, I need to be closer to the fighters. I am going invisible, only you two will see me." She said. She patted their arms then left.

Connor started talking to a man who was collecting money from people. Murphy watched as Gabriella moved around the men as she walked closer to the center of the group. They moved for her even though they didnt see her. Her tiny frame slipped through quickly. A few of the men she leaned into and inhaled, only to jump back and shake her head with a frown. Connor and Murphy exchanged a look to each other before looking back to her.

She moved into the center of the fight behind the big french man. Suddenly Gabriel dropped from the top of the boat and landed in the ring with his wings out. Connor and Murphy jumped and looked around quickly. Of course no one seemed to noticed the shirtless angel. Gabriella grinned and pulled her shirt off. They had taken to copying Connor and Murphy's clothes. Gabriella was still wearing her black tank top which she seemed to wear when she was flying. Her wings came flying out of her back. The twin angels nodded and grinned at each other.

Gabriella took the air and flew over to them. She landed soft and quickly in front of the twins. She took Murphys arm and pulled him into her. She whispered to him quickly but Murphy caught Connors smirk. After she was done talking to him, she flew out to the fight again. Gabriel was standing back with his arms crossed over his chest and a grin. Gabriella choose to follow the fighters close behind their backs.

" She said to bet on the mexican. She said hes going to win even though his hands are tied behind his back." Murphy said to Connor.

" Well then, we will follow what our little angel says." They turned to the man collecting the money and placed their bets on the mexican.

Connor and Murphy watched the fight and Gabriella. She was grinning the whole time as she jumped around the fighters. Gabriel just grinned from his spot, his wings tight against his back. Gabriella's wings would go from spread out to against her back. She was laughing and clapping her hands as she hopped around. When the mexican finally took the frenchman out, her laughter burst out as she lifted off the ground. Gabriel finally laughed and took off after her. They started fake fighting, throwing punches to each other and ducking as they laughed in the air.

Later Gabriel had went to see to the priest while Murphy was altering Connors tattoo on his back. Gabriella was still pacing, the excitement of the fight still running through her. She hadnt been able to calm down. They were hiding in a dark corner of the ship while they talked. She listening to the boys as they talked about what to do when they reached America. Suddenly, Gabriella stopped pacing and looked behind Murphy who glanced up at her. He raised an eyebrow while she placed a finger to her lips.

She pointed to behind Murphy who glance over his shoulder and saw the shadow of someone listening in. He nudged Connor as he picked up his gun. Connor picked up his gun and they were ready to sneak up on who was listening when the mexican from the fight suddenly popped up with a big smile on his little face.

" Holy shit!" He explained as Connor and Murphy held their guns out. " I knew it was you when I saw you at my fight!" He said as he held his hands up. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other before glaring at him again. " Your the..." They grabbed him and threw him to the floor to shut him up. Connor placed the gun to his head.

" Shut it!" He yelled. " What do you want?"

" He is to help us." Gabriella said. Connor and Murphy glanced up at her. " Its okay. Let him up. He just wants to help."

" Yeah, thats right." The man said. " I just want to join you, just like the little lady said."

" The little lady?" Connor said with a smirk. He nudged Murphy. " You hear that, Murph? He called her a little lady!" Connor and Gabriella started to laugh as Murphy helped the man up.

Connor and Murphy passed a bottle of liquor between them as they listened to Romeo talk. Gabriella was still pacing in front of them. Murphy would glance up at her, wondering when then energy in her was going to end. Romeo kept looking at her as he talked. She was still in her black tank top, black tight shorts, fishnet stockings and black boots.

" I can hook you up in..." Romeo finally stopped talking and looked at her. " Listen, little lady, do you have some knitting to do or something? Let the grown men talk. Your making me nervous with all that pacing." Connor and Murphy looked at each other before looking at her. Gabriella stopped walking and looked at him.

" First you call me little lady, then you ask me to knit." She started as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why dont you come here and say that to my face?" She challenged.

" Yeah, Rome, say it to her face." Connor egged on. Romeo glanced at him before standing up. He walked over to Gabriella and took a deep breath. He was suddenly very nervous.

" Little lady, dont you have some knitting to do?" He asked quietly. Gabriella grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him against her.

" I am not a little lady. I do not knit nor have I have knitted." She pushed him away from her as she wings burst forward. Romeo stumbled and fell onto his back.

" What the hell..." He said softly. Gabriella lifted off the ground. She had her arms spread out and her hair started to fly around wildly as if she was in a wind tunnel. She brought herself down so her face was inches from his while the rest of her was in the air. She was angled down towards him.

" I am a heavenly being! An angel!" She shouted. Her wings started to beat quickly as she moved backwards. She righted herself so she was high in the air, glaring down at them. Her voice was suddenly loud and echoed off everything and a light seemed to appear behind her. Her hair was still blowing wild in a wind that they couldnt feel. " I am the warrior Gabriella! I have fought demons in the depts of hell and you ask me to knit!" Connor and Murphy were awestruck by her appearance. She brought her hands together in front of her. As she pulled them apart a sword of fire appeared in her right hand.

" Im..Im...sorry!" Romeo started.

" I have stuck down men three times your size and you dare to call me a little lady!" She yelled.

" Gabriella!" Came Gabriels voice. " Stop showing off!" He said as he walked up to them with the priest. The sword disappear as her shoulders sank. Her hair came to rest on her shoulders as the light behind her disappeared.

" Ah, Gabriel. I was just fucking with him." She said, her voice back to normal. She slowly let her wings bring her back to the ships floor.


	8. Chapter 8

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! * _

Gabriel stood with his legs spread and his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed like Connor. Gabriella mirror his stance and was dressed like Murphy. Connor was standing behind her with Murphy behind Gabriel. They were watching as the priest talked to Romeo, explaining everything. Romeo was sending the angels nervous glances.

" The heavenly voice, Gabriella? You really had to use the big voice?" Gabriel asked her.

" I thought it would be funny." She said.

" And the heavenly light?" He asked as he glanced at her. She shrugged her shoulders. " And the wind? How about your sword?"

" I get it, alright?" She snapped as she looked at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke again. " It was overkill but did you see him face?" She asked with a smile. Gabriel's face broke out into a grin.

" I can still feel his fear." He said.

" He asked me to knit." She said. She looked back at Connor. " Can you see me knitting something? I dont think so." She looked back at her brother who turned back to the priest and Romeo.

" Maybe you do need a hobby." Gabriel said. He looked at her again. " Might keep you out of trouble."

" You shut it or I will take some knitting needles and shove them in your face!" She snapped before turning away from her brother who smirked. Connor and Murphy glance at each other. They both turned away to cover their smiles.

" Im just saying, knitting might be a good way to pass the time." Gabriel said. She whipped around to face her brother again.

" I will never knit so you can just get that out of your head." She said. Gabriel looked at her then looked away.

" Just thinking about it, Gabriella." He said. Connor and Murphy were smiling.

" You make me so mad sometimes." Gabriella said before she walked away. Gabriel laughed then looked back at the boys.

" I love making her mad." He said. " Sometimes its so easy." He said before his laugh rang out again. Gabriella looked at him from her spot across the room. She stuck her tongue out making the three of them laugh.

The next week they spent getting to know Romeo. He was nervous around Gabriella at first but she helped him to warm up to her. She said she was sorry for scaring him but she said it with a smile. Soon Romeo started to get comfortable around her. After being on the boat for a week and half, Gabriella started getting restless.

" Murphy, want to play a game with me?" She asked him one night.

" What kind of game?" He asked. He had been smoking by the railing when she joined him from her nightly fight. Her and Gabriel flew around the boat at night, something Connor and Murphy liked to watch. It was relaxing to them both.

" Okay, we have to be really quiet about this." Gabriella said as she took Murphy's arm. " We cant tell my brother about this." She said as she looked around. " He would be so mad at me.'

" What are we doing?" He asked as they started walking.

" We are going to mess with people." She said. " Make them think they are going crazy or being haunted." Murphy looked at her as they walked. She glanced at him and laughed, squeezing his arm. " Come on, Murphy. Im so bored and angels dont handle being bored well." She said.

" Alright, what are we going to do?" He asked.

Murphy walked through the crowd, watching Gabriella. She had a big grin on her face as she slipped her hands up the back of some mans shirt. He jumped and turned around. She started laughing because she was completely invisible. Murphy put a smoke in his mouth as he grinned. He lit it up as she moved to another man. She ran her hands through his hair. He grabbed the top of his head and looked around.

He watched her for a while. She would touch people, making them jump. Some would completely panic and almost run away. Sometimes she would throw things at people. She seemed to be having a blast messing with people and he liked seeing her smile. Her laugh was light and always made him smile. She finally joined him at his spot across the room.

" I thought angels were always nice. Ye not a nice girl." Murphy said with a smile. Gabriella took his arm and started pulling him away.

" Im not, you're right. But I have made peace with what I am, a long time ago." She said with a smile.

" So what else can ye do besides fuck with people?" Murphy asked as they walked away. Suddenly he felt like someone was rubbing his back under his shirt. He glanced at her but she had her right arm looped with his left one and her left hand was holding onto him. He cleared his throat as they continued to walk.

" Well, I can bring some things back to life, like animals and plants." She said. The feeling moved to his hair. He could have swore she was running her nails across his head. He struggled to not close his eyes." I can read people pretty well, as in telling if they are a good person or not."

" I bet that comes in handy." He said as the feeling moved to his chest and stomach. He cleared his throat again and glanced at his shirt. It was still down but he was sure someone was raking their nails lighty up and down him. Suddenly Gabriella burst into laughter and pulled away from him.

" Did you not feel any of that?" She asked. Murphy ran his hand though his hair and laughed.

" I thought I was imaging it." He said. She looped her arm with his again and rested her head against him as they started walking.

" Well, its late. I should let you sleep." She said.

" Im not tired." He said.

" Well, I did see some girls around here. Prepares you want the company of a lady." She said slowly. He looked at her quickly as they turned down their hallway.

" Nan, Im good." He said. She pulled away and smiled at him.

" Well, Im going flying." She said. " Good night, Murphy MacManus." She said.

" Good night, Gabriella, wait. Dont ye have a last name?" He asked.

" No." She said as she slipped her shirt off. She climbed onto the railing then looked at him. " Are you just going to watch me?" He shrugged.

" I thought I might." She smiled then looked towards to the ocean. She leaped into air and dropped right away. It didnt take long before she sailed away from him.

Gabriella closed her eyes as the wind whipped around her. This was one of her favorite places. She loved the ocean, she loved the feel of the salty air against her skin and hair. She knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her. His eyes were always on her and she couldnt help but like it. It had been so long since anyone looked at her like he did. She swooped down and let her hand slip through the ocean.

For a few minutes Murphy lost sight of her. She had been flying towards the boat but he couldnt see over the edge well. A great rush a wind started up the side and he knew it was her. Gabriella flew up the boat, making him jump. Her laugh rang out, making him smile again. He watched her for a while, just gliding through the sky, diving towards the ocean then back up into the sky again.


	9. Chapter 9

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! * _

Once they landed on American soil, Murphy, Connor, Romeo, and the priest piled into Romeos car. The angels wanted to be free so they decided to fly along side of the car. They had been couped up too long. They were invisible to everyone but the men in the car. Gabriel flew on the drivers side while Gabriella flew on the passengers side, sometimes they'd crisscross over the car roof. The boys were directing them to the bar, McGintys. Their friend Doc, owned it and told them they always had a place there.

Gabriella and Gabriel landed softly in front of the car once they parked. Their clothes changed again to match Connors and Murphys. They all walked up to the front door and knocked. It didnt take long for Doc to answer. He greeted the boys with smiles as they all piled into the bar. Connor introduced Romeo and Father Capri to Doc but didnt know how to introduce Gabriella and Gabriel. Doc was staring at the angels.

" They need no introduction. God told me they were coming." Doc said. Gabriel and Gabriella looked at each other then stepped forward. They both caught his scent and inhaled.

" Yes, I do believe the Lord is speaking to you." Gabriel said.

Doc led them upstairs to a small apartment where they would be staying. They were glad to have a space. Gabriel and Gabriella watched and laughed as they all drank and messed with each other. Father Capri had went to bed. He was in his 70s and was tired often. It was almost two in the morning when they decided to turn in to sleep. Gabriella and Gabriel took to the sky to scope Boston out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Murphy laid on the bed with his clothes on and his hands resting on his chest. His head was spinning from the shots and he couldnt get his mind off Gabriella. He closed his eyes but sleep wont come to him. He drummed his finger tips on his chest and sighed. He thought about her alot but tonight she was all that was running through his mind.

" Murphy?" Even her voice was coming to him now. A hand was placed on his chest and he heard his name again. Murphy opened his eyes and found her sitting on the floor by the bed. " I heard you calling for me. Are you alright?" She asked softly. He turned onto his side and smiled at her.

" It really works." He said, his speech a little slurred. She smiled.

" Of course it works. I told you if you ever needed me to think of me, to call out to me." She said, keeping her voice down. " Are you okay?" He looked at her, letting his eyes travel down her face to her mouth. She smiled and leaned forward. She ran her hands through his hair. " You shouldnt have drank so much, silly boy." She said as her wings disappeared into her back.

" Have ye ever drank?" He asked. She smiled.

" Yes. I have done all the things humans have done." She said, still running her hands through his hair.

" Everything?" He asked. She laughed softly.

" Yes."

" Have ye been with a man?" He asked without thinking. Gabriella's hand paused in his hair for a few seconds then she started playing with it again.

" Yes, I have." She said.

" Why did ye leave the Earth?" Gabriella signed and crossed her arms on the bed. She rested her head on them as she looked at him. He knew the story but he wanted to hear it from her.

" My brother was worried I was falling for a human." She said. He brought his hand to her hair and started twisting some strands of it around his fingers. It was like silk against his skin.

" Were you?" He asked as he watched her hair.

" I cared about him." She said.

" What was his name?" Murphy asked. Gabriella smiled slightly.

" Murphy, you dont want to know about my past. Its long and not all of it is filled with good things." She stood up. " Come now, move over." He looked at her in shock but Gabriella just laughed. " You are going to be so hung over in the morning. I can help ease the pain a bit. Think of me as your own personal aspirin."

Murphy moved over in the bed and Gabriella climbed in beside him. She put her arms around him and pulled him in to her. Murphy put his arm around her waist and snuggled into her. He quickly intertwined their legs while he rested his head against her chest. He closed his eyes as she started running her hands through his hair. He listened to her heart beat and her breaths. He felt himself growing calm and tired.

" Liam." She said after a few minutes. Murphys eyes snapped open. " His name was Liam and yes, I did think I loved him." She said.

" And what happen?" He asked. Gabriella sighed.

" I had to leave." She said. When she didnt say anything else, Murphy pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were miles away but she blinked and smiled sadly at him. " I had to leave." Murphy glanced at her mouth. Before Gabriella could stop him, Murphy slipped his hand into her hair and pulled her down to him. He kissed her without thinking.

Gabriella kissed him back, knowing she shouldnt. He slipped both hands into her hair and she grabbed his wrists. She tasted like cool summer breeze and it set chills through him. She was rubbing his wrists as he played with her hair. She liked the feel of his skin against hers and feel of his hands in her hair but she knew it couldnt go any farther then that. She gently ended the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

" I should go." She said softly. " Gabriel will be looking for me." She put her hand on his chest and he covered it right away with his.

" Cant ye stay for a little longer?" He asked as he pulled away from her. She smiled and shook her head. He sat back as he watched her get out of the bed. " Ye know, ye are amazing." She laughed sadly as she stood up straight.

" You only think that because you have never meant an angel before." He reached out and took her hand. Gabriella looked back at him.

" No, I think that because its true. It has nothing to do with ye being an angel." Gabriella pulled her hand away from him with a sad smile. She nodded her head before she turned her back to him and walking to the window. Murphy watched as she jumped out.


	10. Chapter 10

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! * _

The next morning Connor and Romeo sat at the table with their heads down. Both had horrible headaches and upset stomachs. Doc was making breakfast, which wasnt helping them. Connor had his head in his hand with his elbow resting on the table. Murphy came out of his room with a smile and slipped into a chair at the end of the small table. Romeo had his head resting on his folding arms. Connor looked at Murphy with a frown as Father Capri came out of his room.

" And what the hell are ye smiling for? Ye drank just as much as we did!" He snapped.

" Because he was cured." Gabriel said as he and Gabriella walked out of the priest's room. Murphy stiffen as the angel twins came to the table. He wasnt sure if Gabriella told Gabriel they had kissed and he didnt know how the angel warrior would take it.

" Cured? Can I be cured?" Romeo asked.

" No." Gabriel snapped. " It wasnt my idea to cure Murphy. You drink, you pay the price." Gabriella came over to Romeo and out her hands on his head. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through his hair. Her wings burst forward as she tilted Romeo's head up and kissed his forehead.

" Be well." She whispered against his skin. Romeo looked at her and she smiled down at him. She patted his cheek and walked over to Connor. She ran her hands through his hair then tilted his head up. " Be well." She whispered after she kissed his forehead. Murphy felt a tang of jealousy go through him. Connor smiled up at her.

" Ye are an angel." He said as he put his hand to her neck and brought her down to him. He placed a closed mouth kiss against her smile. Murphy felt his jaw tighen and tension come from Gabriel. Gabriella laughed as she pulled away. Her wings pulled into her back.

" After everything you have seen from me, taking your hangover away is what makes you believe Im an angel." She scuffed Connor's hair before she walked away.

" What is the plan for today?" Romeo asked, surprised at how much better he was feeling.

" Gabriella and I scouted around last night, listened in to a few people, checked out some sights and the man you need to talk to is named Jimmy. He will be tanning at one today." Gabriel said.

" What is tanning?" Gabriella asked as she came to stand in between Murphy and Romeo. She quickly leaned down and inhaled Romeo's scent.

" Some people go to places where they lay in beds that have UV rays to change their skin color." Gabriel said.

" Why would you want to change your skin color? Humans can be weird little creatures." Gabriella said as she leaned into Murphy and inhaled. When she pulled away, she gave him a big smile, which made him smile. She squeezed his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel and Gabriella got Connor and Murphy into the tanning salon unseen. It take take

long for them to find what room Jimmy was in. He was in the tanning bed, singing when Connor bend down and placed his gun inside of it. Murphy jumped onto of the bed. Gabriel looked bored but Gabriella was excited.

Connor threw Jimmy against the wall after they pulled him out of the bed. Murphy put his gun to the mans face as he started yelling at him. Gabriel stood behind Connor with his arms crossed over his chest and a deep frown. Gabriella had a big smile on her face and was almost bouncing behind Murphy. Murphy was asking Jimmy where his boss was but Jimmy was swearing he didnt know. Gabriella leaned forward to Murphy.

" Hes lying." She said. Jimmy looked at her angrily.

" No Im not! Listen, sweetheart, just keep your mouth shut and look pretty, huh?" Jimmy snapped.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other then at her. Gabriella's smile had disappeared. She placed her hands on their shoulders and pushed them away from Jimmy. Gabriel sighed and shook his head. Connor started to laugh while Murphy eyed her carefully as she stepped in front of Jimmy. She placed her hands on either side his head, on the wall, as she peered into his face.

" What does sweetheart mean?" She asked. Jimmy nervously looked from Murphy to Connor.

" Is she for real?" He asked.

" Dont look at them when I am talking to you. What does sweetheart mean?" She asked.

" Its a term of endearment." Jimmy said. Gabriella tilted her head slightly.

" Am I dear to you?" She asked.

" I just meant you." Jimmy said. " I dont even know your name."

" My name is Gabriella, I am a warrior of God, an arch angel. You may not call me sweetheart. Now, you are going to answer all of my Murphy's and my Connor's questions because if you dont, I am going to strike you down with my heavenly sword of fire, is that clear...sweetheart?" She asked. Jimmy nodded.

" I didnt mean to offend you." He said softly. She smiled.

" Thank you."

" Your kind of a scary girl." Jimmy said.

" I know." She said before she stepped back.


	11. Chapter 11

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! Yeah, I don't own the saints or characters from the saints. I didn't make up the scene, taking this from saints 2*_

Later that day, they waited in the back of the bar Jimmy directed them too. Gabriella was almost buzzing with excitement as they waited in the kitchen. Connor and Murphy had taped Jimmy to a side table. Murphy was ripping the tape while Connor was painting on Jimmy's back. Gabriel was standing back, watching while Gabriella was sitting on the counter by Murphy.

" Oh Connor! Your such a good painter!" She explained. He smiled as he continued to paint Jimmy's back. " And Murphy, i love your tape job!" She said.

" Lass, ye sure are excited tonight." Connor said.

" Yes, there is going to be a fight." Gabriella said. Romeo came in into the kitchen complaining about the names the men were calling him. Gabriella jumped off the counter and walked over to him. " Romeo, listen to me. It doesnt matter what someone thinks about your appearance, it matters what they think about whats inside of you and inside of you, is a heart of gold." She said as she took his hands.

" Geez, Gabriella, that was really beautiful. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Romeo said. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other then at Gabriel who shrugged.

" Rome, don't ye start crying again!" Connor snapped as he looked at Romeo.

" Im just needing a period of adjustment right now, no one has ever been so nice to me." Romeo said as he wiped his eyes. Gabriella smiled as she dropped his hands.

" Ye gonna have a period of me beating ye ass if ye dont tighten it up!" Murphy snapped. By now Gabriella had moved to standing between Connor and Murphy. She shivered, making them look at her. She looked at Murphy.

" Wow." She said softly. " Now that was amazing. I love it when you get all mean and nasty." She shivered again, making him grin. Connor rolled his eyes.

" Oh for fuck sakes! Why dont you just strip her now here and fuck her against the counter!" He explained. Murphy glared at his brother but Gabriella just laughed at him.

The shots rang out fast and was over quickly. Gabriel and Gabriella came out of the kitchen as Eunice Bloom was introducing herself to the boys. She took a instance liking to Gabriella and asked her why she was dressing like Murphy. Gabriella had asked how she was supposed to dress and Eunice gave Gabriella a few tips on what most girls were wearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, as Murphy was settling into his bed, he heard the rush the wind and knew she was at his window before she came in. He sat on his bed with a small smile as she climbed into the room. She smiled at him as she started roaming around the room. Doc had a few boxes of things stored in the room Murphy was using.

" So today was a good day." Gabriella said.

" Aye." Murphy said. It seemed to him, she didnt want to look at him. He suddenly got very uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

" We learned alot and you took out some bad men." She said.

" Aye." He said. He watched her as she looked at the different boxes. It took a few minutes before she looked at him. She was shifting her weight from one leg to another.

" Listen, Murphy," This is it, this is where she told him it was a mistake. " Are you going to kiss me again or not?" She asked. Murphy's eyebrows went up in surprise.

" Ye want me to kiss ye again?" He asked as he stood up. She shifted again.

" Of course I do." She said with a slight laugh. Murphy smiled as he came forward. He put his hands on either side of her neck. She smiled as he brought his mouth down to hers but she turned away seconds before he kissed her. She closed her eyes and seemed to be listening to something. Murphy looked at her.

" What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and took a hold of his wrists. She pulled his hands away from her face.

" There was an accident and I am needed. Come." She said as she took his hand. Gabriella pulled him from his room.

Gabriella meant Gabriel outside of the bar. She was followed by the boys and Romeo who saw her and Murphy leaving his room. The angels took the sky, while the boys followed them through the alley way. It wasnt long before they came upon a car accident in which a young child was laying on the sidewalk. She couldnt have been more then five years old and looked dead.

Gabriella's and Gabriel's clothes changed suddenly. She was wearing a long flowing gown of pale pink while Gabriel was wearing a white tee shirt, white pants, and white shoes. Both their wings where out and white. Gabriella's hair hung in big curls that framed her face. They seemed to be glowing as they reached the child. Connor, Murphy, and Romeo stood by while the angels sank to their knees on either side of the child. The people around them seemed to move in ultra slow motion and didnt noticed the boys or the angels.

Gabriella slipped her right arm around the child's shoulders and smiled down at her. The child's eyes were closed and she wasnt moving. Gabriella leaned down and pressed her lips against the little girl's mouth. The boys watched in amazement as a light seemed to fill Gabriella. The light passed through Gabriella's mouth and into the child's mouth. It flowed up to the girl's head, then down her body, her arms, and legs.

" Live." Gabriella whispered as she pulled away. Gabriel took the child from Gabriella and bent down too. He pressed his lips to the childs and another bright light came from him. It passed to the child and filled her little body.

" Live." He whispered when he pulled away.

They set the child carefully down on the sidewalk again then stood up. She gasped suddenly as her little body took a deep breath. The people from the accident seemed to be able to move again and one woman rushed to the child. Gabriella and Gabriel moved to the child's feet and they took hands. The girl opened her eyes and smiled up at them. The angels smiled in return. Gabriel waved at her while Gabriella held her finger to her mouth. She winked at the child while Gabriel motioned to the boys to leave. They then turned from the scene and took to the sky. They heard the little girl tell her mom she was fine and that angels had saved her.

Murphy paced his room while he waited for her again. Gabriella slipped into his room with a smile. Murphy came to her quickly. He grabbed her by her neck and kissed her hard and fierce. Gabriella brought her hands to his arms as they kissed. He let one hand slid down her to her waist where he pulled her against him completely. Gabriella let him guide her backwards to his bed.

" I can not sleep with you." She said softly. Murphy looked at her eyes before glancing at her mouth again.

" Can I just kiss ye for a while?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.

Murphy laid over top of her, running his hands through her hair while they made out. Her nails were raking lightly up and down his back through his shirt. He couldnt stop himself from pushing against her but she didnt seemed to mind. She would push against him with her hips. They kissed like that for a while before Gabriella gently ended it.

" We must not let Gabriel know what we are doing." She whispered.

" I have no plans on telling a warrior angel I am making out with his sister, so dont worry." Murphy said. Gabriella pushed herself into a sitting up position. She grabbed Murphy by the shirt and pulled him to her. They kissed a few more times before she spoke again.

" I like you, Murphy MacManus. I like kissing you." She said. " But I have to go. He's going to be looking for me." He watched as she slipped out his bed and adjusted her clothes. She smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him again.


	12. Chapter 12

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

The next day the boys were full of questions about what had happen. Gabriel and Gabriella had to tell them to shut up because they where talking at once. The angels sat down at the table and told them they could ask them anything about what happen but it had to be one question at a time. Connor started them off.

" What came out of ye mouth and into that child?" He asked.

" It was a healing force. We healed the child to bring life back to her." Gabriel answered.

" Why were ye wings white?" Murphy asked.

" That is how the child saw us. We let ourselves appear as she thought we would look. Can you image what she would have thought had we came to her as we are, black wings and black clothes?" Gabriella said with a smile that was meant just for him. Murphy returned her smile but no one noticed.

" Why don't you just bring everyone back to life?" Romeo asked.

" We are not allowed too." Gabriel said.

" We got permission to being the child back. The Lord has big plans for that little girl." Gabriella said.

" How did you know about that accident?" Romeo asked.

" Michael sent us a message. He can contact us whenever he wants." Gabriel said.

" Does he do that often?" Connor asked.

" Whenever he wants, but usually only if it is something important." Gabriella said.

As if on cue, both angels tilted their heads the same way, at the same time and looked to the ceiling. All the men in the room looked up but Father Capri. Gabriella and Gabriel both frowned and stood up. The shirt Gabriel was wearing ripped as his wings came out. The tank top Gabriella had taken to wearing during the day, ripped to reveal her usual black tank top as her wings came out. They looked at Father Capri and started talking in their language. The old priest held up his hands.

" Stop, stop!" He said. " One a time. Gabriella, I know you get excited but one at a time, please. I'm old." Gabriella nodded to Gabriel who started talking right away. Father Capri nodded quickly. Gabriella started shifting her weight around as she stared at her brother and the priest. Her hands started drumming against her hips. She looked worried. When Gabriel finished talking, he took his sister's arm and they quickly brushed past the boys and left.

" Another accident?" Romeo asked. Father Capri sat down in the chair at the table and sighed.

" No." He said. " We have a problem. This is no longer a fight between you and the mob. Demons have found out that the twins are here. They are coming for them." Father Capri said.

" So what are they going to do?" Romeo asked.

" They are going to find out what is going on. They have asked for you to stay here today and tonight, until they return." The priest said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late into the night before a rush of wings was heard outside of Murphy's window. He got out of bed and went to it as Gabriella climbed in, looking a little worst for wear. Her skin was had black streaks on it and there was black goop in her hair. For once, she looked tired and worn. She had a cut down her right forearm.

" What happen?" He asked.

Gabriella looked down at herself as if noticing the stains for the first time. She shook herself and the black stuff disappeared, only her cut remained. Murphy took her arm and gently led her to his bed. He pulled her arm close to him so he could look at it closely. It wasn't bleeding but it looked angry and sore. He ran his fingers over it but she didn't seem to noticed.

" We got into a fight." She said as she finally looked at him. " We are not alone. This is going to get very dangerous for you, my Murphy." She said as they locked eyes. " Gabriel and I were not supposed to fight, we were supposed to watch over you three. We were to keep you safe until this job was done but that is not the case anymore."

" Are ye alright?" He asked. She sighed deeply and nodded.

" Yes." She said. " We will need to fight now. We need to protect you and fight the demons. For the first time in a long time, I am not sure what to do." She said as she looked away. Her shoulders were sagged. " Can I lay in your bed, at least for a while?" She asked.

Murphy and Gabriella laid facing each other for a while. She didn't saw anything, just played with his shirt. He watched her but she wont meet his eyes. He brought his hand to her hair and started running his fingers through it. They stayed like that for a while before she sighed and finally looked up at him. She smiled slightly.

" Will you just kiss me already?" She asked. He smiled then brought her face to his.

They kissed for a while, his hands at her neck, her hands holding onto his shirt. Then he started playing with her hair, letting it slip through his fingers before grabbing more of it. Her hands went flat against his chest then she started rubbing it as she moved closer to him. She brought one leg around his and pulling one of his legs in between hers. Before he knew it, their paced changed. Instead of being soft and slow kissing, they were fast and hard.

Gabriella pulled away and pulled her shirt off. He readjusted himself so he was on top of her. She tugged on his shirt until he took it off. It didn't take long before they had all their clothes off and on the floor. Her skin was the softest skin he had ever felt. He started kissing her neck, running the tip of his tongue up her neck then back down again. She sighed as she reached between them and took a hold of him. He groaned as she rubbed him. When he reached down and touched her, Gabriella almost jumped out of her skin. She arched her hips and brought him closer to her. Before he came into her, Murphy took her hand as she held onto him.

" Ye said we couldn't sleep together." He said, his voice hoarse.

" Well, I didn't want you to think I was a whore angel." She said with a smile.

" Is ye brother going to kill me?" Murphy asked.

" I had not planned on telling him." She said. Gabriella glanced at his mouth before looking into his eyes. " Murphy, you want to be with me or not?" He looked down at her, running his hand through her hair.

" More than anything." He said. He let her pull him close to her again and with one push of his hips, he was inside her.

Gabriella whimpered against his mouth as they moved together. Murphy pulled her hair slightly and when he figure out she like it, he pulled harder. Gabriella bite his shoulder and sucked it slightly. Murphy groaned as she brought her legs around his waist. She whispered his name against his neck, her voice driving him forward. She brought her hands into the hair at the back of his neck and tagged it lightly at first, then harder.

" I'm so close!" She moaned. They rested their foreheads together and he opened his eyes. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Their breaths were fast and uneven. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped. Her back arched and he buried his mouth into her neck as he felt her tighten around him. It didn't take long before he lost it too.

Gabriella slipped her shorts on with her back to Murphy. He lit up a smoke as he laid in the bed, one hand behind his head. Gabriella picked up her bra and slipped it on. After she fastened it behind her, she faced him with a smile. He grinned as she put her tank top on. Murphy sat up suddenly and caught her by her hips. He pulled her over to him so she was standing in between his legs. He kissed her stomach before running his tongue up her skin. Gabriella shook slightly.

" Stop it." She said with a laugh. His hands tighten on her hips as he let his mouth roam over her abdomen. " I have to go." She said.

" Will ye come back tonight or the morning?" Murphy asked as he looked up at her.

" Would you like me too?" She asked.

" Aye." He said.

" Okay but you have to let me go now." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

For weeks they continued like that. During the day the boys hunted the mob and even killed a few, at night they drank at Doc's. The angels' fought the demons they found, gather information for the boys and protected them when they could. Gabriella would come to Murphy late at night and early in the morning. Only Connor knew what was going on between them and that was because he had walked in on Gabriella getting dressed. Everything seemed to be going perfect for them until one night, three weeks into them sleeping together.

Murphy had Gabriella against the wall in his bedroom. He had one hand in her hair and the other undoing his pants. Gabriella ghosted her clothes away as she almost always did, while he struggled to get his pants undone. He moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her neck as he pulled himself out of his pants. He came into her quickly. Afterwards, Murphy put her down and put himself back into pants then buttoned them back up. He looked at her and smiled as she was already dressed.

" Why is it ye make ye clothes disappeared but do nothing for me and my clothes?" He asked her.

" Because I like to watch you get undressed." She said. He smiled again as he came to her. He picked her back up and kissed her.

" Maybe Id like to watch ye get undressed." He said against her mouth. Gabriella started to laugh when his door swung open. Murphy and Gabriella looked at a shocked Gabriel.

" What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped. Murphy slowly put Gabriella down. " Answer me." He said calmly. Gabriella came to her brother and placed her hands on his chest.

" Gabriel, just calm down." She said.

" You are having sex with him." Gabriel said to her. Murphy stood back as Gabriella pushed her brother out of the room.

" Gabriel..." She started.

" We are leaving." Gabriel said as his wings burst forward. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her through the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For two weeks they heard nothing from the angel twins. Not even Father Capri had heard from them. Murphy was quiet but admitted to sleeping with her. He defended himself, saying it wasn't just about sex, they really cared about each other and wanted to be together. He was worried about what was going to happen to her since she was yanked from Earth one time before.

It was midnight when the door to the McGintys flew open one night. The bar was closed and Connor and Murphy were having some drinks. Gabriella walked in with her brother trailing behind her. She smiled as she pulled her wings into her back. They turned in their bar stools and looked at her in surprise. Connor jumped up with a grin.

" Well if it isn't my two favorite angels!" He explained. Connor wrapped his arms around Gabriella's shoulders and hugged her tight. Gabriel came over to Murphy with a deep frown.

" We are here to fight with you but you keep your hands off my sister." He said.

" And what if she wants my hands on her?" Murphy asked as he stood up. Gabriella and Connor pulled away enough to look at them.

" I will pull her away and you will never see her again." Gabriel hissed.

" Enough!" Gabriella snapped. She pulled away from Connor and came to her brother. She step in between Gabriel and Murphy. " Enough, Gabriel! Please!" Gabriel tore his eyes from Murphy and looked down at her.

" You have until tomorrow night, then we go to battle with them. Get your shit together!" He snapped before he walked out of the bar.

" What happen to ye? Where have ye been?" Murphy asked. Connor had left them alone and now they stood facing each other, a weird tension going through them.

" I was pulled to heaven to meet with Michael, the head of the arch angels." She said.

" Are ye staying here, with me?" He asked. She smiled sadly.

" I don't know. I can not say but I can say we have tonight so lets make it worth it, okay?"

Murphy's fingertips slid up her bare back as she laid in his bed. He kissed her shoulder as she sighed. They had left the bar quickly, holding hands. Connor and Romeo looked up from the TV as they hurried into the apartment and to his room. Murphy was kissing her before he got his door shut and his shirt off. Now they had been together twice already and he was ready to talk.

" After this battle tomorrow night, are ye going back?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I don't know." She said as she looked at him. She was laying on her stomach and he was on his side, his head propped up on his arm. " It is up to Michael. I have broke the rule and only he can say what will be done about it."

" What rule?" Murphy asked.

" Before I was allowed to come at all, Gabriel made Michael tell me I couldn't get involved with any humans. I agreed to it." She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. " I agreed. I didn't think it would be a problem, I didn't think I'd meet anyone." Murphy sat up suddenly.

" It's not like we planned this to happen. We didn't meet and decide to be together. I'm just as surprised by this as they are." Murphy said. " This is bullshit!" He said as he rested his head in his hands. He had brought his knees up and had his elbows against them. Gabriella sat up and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Murphy." She said. He whipped around to face her suddenly.

" Lets leave. Lets run away, tonight." Murphy said. " I know how to disappear. We will pack a bag and leave." He took her hands in his. ' Just say the word." She smiled sadly.

" It doesn't work that way. When Michael calls, I have to listen. I cant help myself, I will go when he calls. I cant resist him." She said.

" So just because that one angel tells ye to leave, we cant be together? Ye wont even try? Ye will fight demons in Hell but ye wont fight to stay with me, for us to be together?" He snapped. Gabriella adjusted herself to place her hands on his neck.

" Please understand, this is out of my control. Tomorrow, you, Romeo, and Connor will go against the last of the mob members at the same place Gabriel and I will fight the demons. Afterwards, it is up to Michael." She said. " I am sorry, Murphy." He pulled away from her quickly.

" I don't understand. It's shit." Gabriella shook her head sadly and slipped out of bed. He refused to look at her as he heard her getting dressed.

" Please, Murphy." She said again. He shook his head and didn't look at her. It didn't take long before he heard the window open. When he finally looked, she was gone. He got out of bed and walked, naked, to the window. On the ledge were two gold drops. He frowned and touched them with his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

Connor, Murphy and Romeo stood in the center of a big yard with their guns up and pointed at the ten men that walked towards them. Murphy glanced into the sky. They hadn't heard from or seen the either of the angels since she left his room. The scene in front of them seemed to slow down as a gust of wind kicked up and a loud sound could be heard. All the men, on both sides, looked up into the sky. Gabriel and Gabriella slammed down the heavens and into the ground, sending dirt and grass flying. The boys took their shots while the men were distracted. Gabriella faced them as soon as all ten were dead.

" The demons are close. You must stay in your spots. I have place a circle of protection around you but if you leave it, you will be fair game for them." She said. Gabriel was scanning the area before them.

" Gabriella!" He called. " They are coming!"

" Because of your involvement with us, you will see them demons, they will draw to you to hurt us. Please, stay here until it is done." She pleaded. The boys eyes shifted behind her and she knew the demons were coming. " Murphy," He looked at her then. " Please." He frowned and she could see he was still angry with her.

" Gabriella!" Gabriel called. She turned and walked to her brother.

At the same time, both angels clasped their hands together. When they pulled them away, each had a sword of fire. Their wings slowly slide out of their back. They looked at each other and smiled slightly. Gabriel raised his fist and Gabriella hit it with her own. They faced the coming demons in a fight stance, legs spread apart, one arm out in front of them, palm up. Their swords held in the air.

Beyond the angels, the boys saw what looked like little children running towards them but the closer they got to the twins, the more the boys could see how unlike children they were. They had black eyes, their mouths open and filled with sharp fangs. They hissed as they meant the angels. But Gabriel and Gabriella just stood their ground.

As soon as the wave of demon children hit them, the angels started fighting. They were swing their swords, cutting them done, dodging, taking, and giving hits. Whenever they hit a demon, there was a flash of light before the demon turned to ash. Connor, Murphy, and Romeo watched the fighting with wide eyes. Romeo was repeating the Lord's pray to himself.

Suddenly, Gabriella glanced over her shoulder. She wanted to make sure they were staying where she told them to but she saw a little demon hurrying over to them. She turned away from them and jumped into the air. Murphy watched as she sailed backwards through the air. She flipped around and landed directly in front of them, her back to them. Her wings shuddered with her landing and she swung her sword around, taking down the demon.

" Gabriella, down!" Gabriel shouted. She dropped to her hands and knees as her brother started running towards her. When he stepped onto her back, Gabriella stood up to give him the extra lift he needed to fly over the boys and take down the demon trying to creep up behind them. The twin angels grinned at each other before taking off again.

It didn't take long before they had finished cutting down all the demons. Both angels were covered in black blood and panting as the last demon fell. They weren't standing by each other but turned to smile at one another. Both swords disappeared at the same time. Gabriella's pretty face was covered with sweat and black gore but she grinned and took off to her brother. She jumped into the air and Gabriel's laugh was loud. He caught his sister and swung her around, his arms locked around her waist. When he set her down, Gabriella started towards Connor, Murphy, and Romeo.

" Gabriella!" Gabriel's voice was laced with fear.

It rang out at the same time as the boys saw a iron rod come flying through Gabriella's stomach. She stopped walking and slowly looked down. Gabriel ran towards her and grabbed the demon that stabbed her. He ripped the demon's head off and threw it away. Murphy watched in horror as she sank to her knees. The boys still couldn't move. She looked up at them a second before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to her side.

" Gabriella, no!" Gabriel yelled as he grabbed her. Suddenly Connor, Murphy, and Romeo could move and they dropped to their knees around her. " Take it out of her, please!" Gabriel said. " I can not touch it!' Connor and Murphy exchanged glances before they both grabbed the end sticking out of her stomach. They pulled and slowly it slipped out of Gabriella. Murphy threw it behind him as Gabriel gathered her in his arms.

" Holy shit," Romeo said. " What can we do? Should we call Father Capri?" He asked. Gabriel was rocking as he started to cry. Murphy was shocked by his tears. They were like liquid gold coming from his eyes, the same gold he found on his window.

" Michael!" Gabriel screamed. " Michael, please!" He dropped his head to Gabriella's whose face had gone completely pale. " Oh God, please, no!" Gabriel started rocking her. He had one hand in her hair. Murphy reached out to touch Gabriella's arm but Gabriel yanked her away from him. " Don't touch her! She's fine!" He snapped.

Romeo patted Connor's arm and pointed behind Gabriel. A fog started rolling towards them. As they watched, the fog started to take shapes. A few dozen warrior angels were walking towards them. They all had black wings and the girls were dressed as Gabriella was, the black tank top and tight shorts. The men were dressed like Gabriel, shirtless, black pants and swords strapped to their chests and backs. In the center of them, towering above them all, was a black haired angel with a beautiful face. While the other angels dropped to their one knee, this angel continued to come forward. It didn't take long before he reached Gabriel and Gabriella. He placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

" She is gone, my brother." His voice was deep and baritone. Gabriel refused to look at him. He kept holding her to him and crying. Gabriel shook his head. Murphy's heart seized up by Michael's words.

" No, Michael, please!" He begged. " I can not be without my sister, please bring her back! Please!"

" Gabriel, you know that I can not do that. She was struck by iron." Michael came Gabriel's side and sat on his knees. " Gabriella was one of my best warriors."

" There isn't anything ye can do?" Connor asked. Michael's dark, deep blue eyes turned to the boys for the first time.

" There is." Michael said. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Gabriel spoke again.

" Do it,." He said. Michael looked at him. " Make her human." Gabriel said. Murphy and Connor glanced at each other.

" Are you sure, my brother?"

" Will she be happy?" Gabriel asked.

" She will marry and have children, even one set of twins. She will see her grandchildren. She will live a happy long life with her mate and her children." Michael said.

" Change her, please." Gabriel said.


	15. Chapter 15

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

The wind kicked up around them all. The angels behind them disappeared as Romeo, Connor, and Murphy dropped their heads against the wind and closed their eyes. The wind was whipping around them and the sound was so loud it was deafen. When the wind died down again, all three men opened their eyes and saw they were in front of the lake at their cabin in Ireland. They stood up and looked around. Sure enough, their cabin was behind them and their shocked dad was coming out. Murphy turned again and saw Michael standing up while Gabriel was still holding onto Gabriella.

" I will have need of you and your brother." Michael said.

Connor and Murphy followed Michael and Gabriel out into the lake. Gabriel was still holding on to Gabriella. They were in waist deep water before Michael stopped them. He ordered Connor and Murphy to take hold of Gabriella. They both slipped their arms under her shoulders and under her knees. Murphy stared down at her face. Her arms were floating in the water, one of either side of the twins, her face completely pale. Michael stood at her head and Gabriel was directly across from him.

Michael took a hold of her head, while Gabriel took her ankles. Both angels' closed their eyes. Connor caught Murphy's eyes a second before a bight light started in her center. The light spread through her body and into the angels. The light continued to grow brighter until the twins had to close their eyes and look away. Both Connor and Murphy tighten their holds on her.

Suddenly Gabriella's body started shaking. Her arms clamped around Connor and Murphy's waist and her hands started opening and closing against their backs. She started screaming as she arched her back. The light was so bright, even Duce and Romeo at the shore had to back up and look away. After a few minutes, her screams died down and she stopped shaking. When Connor and Murphy opened their eyes, Michael was gone. Gabriel came around by Connor, still not looking at anyone but her.

" Let me have her." He said to Connor. Connor took a step back and Gabriel slipped his arms around her shoulder and knees. Murphy tighten his grip on her, making Gabriel finally look at him. "Give her to me." They stared each other down for a few minutes before Murphy let her slip away from him.

Gabriel turned and started out of the water. Connor and Murphy followed him to the shore. Romeo, Connor, Murphy, and Duce watched as the angel walked across the shore and towards the cabin. They all glanced at each other but followed him quietly. The door to the cabin opened on its own as soon as Gabriel got close to it. He walked to the center of the room and looked over his shoulder to Murphy.

" Your room." He said. Murphy took the lead and walked up the stairs. Gabriel followed him, everyone else following the angel.

Murphy turned his covers down once he went into his room. Gabriel laid her down in the bed, then covered her up. He sat down and looked at her face. Gabriel ran his hand through Gabriella's hair and sighed. Murphy and Connor were the only ones in the room with him now. Gabriel leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He parted his lips slightly and, just like with the child at the accident, a light started in Gabriel's mouth. It traveled from Gabriel and flowed into Gabriella. The light flowed down her body and through her head, arms, and legs. After a few seconds, Gabriel shut his mouth and pulled away from his sister.

" Live." He whispered before he sat completely up. Gabriella gasped again before she took a deep breath. Her body sank into Murphy's bed and she sighed. Gabriel wiped his eyes before he took a shaky breath. He moved some hair from her face and leaned down again. He kissed her forehead then rested his forehead against hers. " I love you, sissy." Then he stood up and disappeared without another word to anyone.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other then at Romeo and Duce who were standing in the doorway. Murphy slowly walked to his bed and sat down. He pressed his fingers to her neck for a few minutes before pulling away. He moved the covers down to look at her stomach, he wanted to see if there was a mark where the iron rod had went through her. The skin on her stomach was completely smooth. There was no mark on her body anyway. He replaced the covers and sighed, dropping his shoulders as the tension in him melted away.

It was late so everyone decided to go to sleep. Duce made Romeo a bed on the couch and they were going to figure out what to do with him in the morning. Connor called Doc and told him what had happen so he or Father Capri didn't worry about them. After he hung up the phone, a wave of sleepiness flowed over Connor. The day had been long and involved.

Murphy slipped into bed, beside her. His bed was against the wall so he laid by the wall and stared at her. Gabriella was laying on her back, taking slow, even breaths. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. His mind was trying to wrap around what he had seen that day. He wasn't sure where to go from there, what to do or say about anything.

" Murphy." Came a deep baritone voice. Murphy's eyes fluttered opened. He looked right into Gabriella's face. She was laying on her side, facing him. She was curled up into him and he had his arms around her. " Get up, Murphy." He looked past her and saw the arch angel Michael standing in his room. Slowly Murphy pushed himself to sit up. " She came to me before the fight. She asked me to make her human, to let her fall." Murphy ran his hand through his hair and looked at her.

" She did?" He asked.

" Yes. She asked me to make everyone forget about her and make her forget about you. She wanted me to create something where you could meet each other. She wanted something completely normal for you two. Gabriella wanted to know you wanted her because of her, not because she was an angel." Murphy looked at him then.

" Where ye gonna let her?" He asked.

" Gabriella was one of my best fighters. I came to see you, I wanted to see what type of person you were, what was in your heart. If you were just playing with her, if she felt more for you then you felt for her, I wont have let her fall. I would have let her died when the demon struck her down." Michael said. "What I saw in you, inside your heart and soul, was enough for me to decide to let her go."

" Where do we go from here?" Murphy asked.

" Gabriella will not remember what has happen, she will not remember being an angel. I am going replace all her memories with normal, human memories, memories of growing up with a family, school, meeting you. I will place memories in your mind as well as your brother's, your dad's, the priest, the men you call Doc, and Romeo. Memories of her coming into your lives. Only you, Connor, the priest, Duce and Romeo will remember these past few weeks with my angels. You must never bring it up to her. A fallen angel's mind can be a tender thing. Sometimes the fallen can not adjust well to being human. I have found it is best if they don't have knowledge of their angelic life." Michael was standing in the center of the room, his wings against his back.

" What about Gabriel?" Murphy asked.

" Gabriel will go rogue for a while, that I expect. Losing his sister is going to be hard for him to accept. I am sending him to fight, I believe that will help him to lose his anger towards me and you. He will come around, that I am sure of, when he sees how happy she is. He is allowed to come and see her but must not reveal himself."

" Ye said to him that she will get married and having kids." Michael's smile was stunning and filled Murphy with warmth.

" Yes. You will have children together. There will be four, two single and one set of twins. The twins will be the last born." Murphy was stunned. " You will live here in Ireland with your dad and brother. They will help care for your family. There is no need for you and Connor to fight anymore. You two have served us well and now it's time for your life to began."

" When will our children be born? What are we having?" Murphy asked. Again Michael smiled.

" Murphy MacManus, if I told you that you would have nothing to be surprised about. I will tell you this, your first child will come to you within the next three years. Now I must take my leave. When the morning light comes, everyone will have their full new memories. Thank you for caring for my Gabriella. She is yours now." Michael said. Without another word, he disappeared.

Murphy blinked at the blank spot in his room. He ran his hand through his hair then slowly laid back down. He gathered her up to him and tried to settled down. Everything Michael had said was flowing through his mind. A marriage, children, a regular life with a woman, those were all things he never imaged for himself. He was never sure he wanted until now.


	16. Chapter 16

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

" Get up." Connor's voice came to Murphy through his sleep. Slowly Murphy opened his eyes. He ran his hand over his face as Connor sat on his bed. " Gabriella is downstairs, she's making us breakfast." Romeo knocked on Murphy's door then walked in.

" I don't know about you two leprechaun dicks, but I have all these weird memories flying around in my head. I remember meeting her as an angel on the ship, but then I remember meeting you and her at a bar. Am I losing my mind?" He asked softly.

" I have the same thing. I know I meant her outside in the front yard but then I remember ye walking into Docs' in Boston with her and introducing us." Connor said. He leaned his back against the wall and place one hand under his head. Murphy sat up.

" Michael came here last night. He said only us three, the priest, and da would remember her being an angel and we were not to say anything about it to her. He said he was going to give her normal memories, like of growing up and shit. Why I remember meeting her with Gabriel in the front yard, I also remember meeting her at a store and getting her number. I remember taking her on a date at Docs." Murphy said.

" So your telling us we are going to have two sets of memories with her?" Romeo asked.

" I guess so." Murphy said. They heard Gabriella quickly walking up the stairs and they stopped talking. Romeo looked in the hallway and smiled at her.

" You all are up." She said. She came into the room and smiled. She placed her hands on hips. "Connor, why is it every morning, when I come to wake Murph up, you are in our bed?" She asked. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other before they looked at her. Connor flashed her a smile and stood up.

" Ah, love, we're just having some boy time." He said. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the side of her head. " Come on, lets get me some breakfast." He said before pulling her out of the room.

After breakfast, Murphy took a shower then found her making their bed. During breakfast the four men stole glances at her but she just smiled and talked with them. She looked the same, sounded the same, but they couldn't stop thinking about what they had seen the day before. Connor and Duce had talked quietly about Michael's visit to Murphy.

" What are ye doing, Lass?" Murphy asked. Gabriella straighten the blankets then smiled at him.

" Just making our bed." He smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist.

" Why do ye continue to make our bed when ye know we are just going to mess it up again?" He asked, making her laugh. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him. He pulled her against him and kissed her. " Do ye feel alright, Lass?" He asked when he pulled away from her.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I'm a little tired today but I'm okay. You better go. Sheep aren't going to take care of themselves." She said with a smile.

" Sheep?" He was confused for a few seconds but he remembered that the cabin was on a sheep farm. " Oh, the sheep. Yeah, I better go take care of them."

" I will bring you and Connor lunch at 12." He kissed her again, making her laugh.

Connor and Murphy were sitting on top of their horses, watching the sheep move around the field. They hadn't talked anymore about what had happen. Murphy lit up a smoke then handed it to Connor before lighting around one up. He sighed as he went over the memories Michael had given him. He remembered meeting her in the store. He saw her in an aisle way. He followed her from aisle to aisle. He followed her four aisle before he spoke to her.

" It's weird, don't ye think?" Connor asked finally. " I mean, I remember her falling from the sky with Gabriel but I also remember ye walking into Doc's holding her hand. I remembering ye introducing us. How can that be?" Murphy shook his head as he took a drag from his smoke.

" Best not talk about it, I see her coming." He said. Connor looked over to where Murphy was pointing. Gabriella was walking up with a basket in her arm. She smiled at them when she noticed them looking at her.

" Ye gonna fall in love with her, Murph?" Connor asked softly.

" Aye." Murphy said. He handed the reins of his horse over to him before slipping down from his horse. He knew he had meant her two months before but the memories Michael gave him put them together for over a year and a half. She smiled as he reached her. " Hello." He said.

" Hi." She said as she handed him a bag from the basket. She walked over to Connor and tossed a bag to him.

" Lunch, Love?" Connor asked as he opened the bag.

" What is wrong with everyone today? I bring you guys lunch every day." She looked back at Murphy. " You guys are all acting strange today. Romeo keeps asking me where stuff in Ireland is as if he hasn't been living with us the past six months and dad keeps asking me how I'm feeling." Murphy came over to her and took her hand.

" Come with me, Lass." he said.

Murphy and Gabriella sat under a tree together while he ate. He had his back to the tree and his legs open. Gabriella was sitting in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He had one arm around her shoulders and her head was against his chest. Murphy would take a bite of his sandwich then hand it to her so she could take a bite.

" Tell me about when we meant." He said.

" You know how we meant, you were there." She said.

" Yeah, but I know how it happen through my eyes. I want to know how it happen through your eyes." Murphy said. Gabriella laughed.

" Well, I was getting groceries and I saw you in one of the aisle ways. Next thing I know, you popped in the next aisle and the next after that." She said. He smiled as he closed his eyes. He thought back to that memory. " You hit me with a chart, that wasnt even yours if I remember."

" Aye." He said. Michael was every detailed on his memories. " I said I was sorry and asked to take ye out to prove it."

" I turned you down." She said.

" I got ye number though, after a bit of begging." He said. After she turned him down, he followed her through the aisle ways, catching her eye but pretending to be looking at other stuff and four more aisles later, she gave him her number.

They talked about their other firsts for a while, their first date, their first kiss, the first time their held hands, all their first. The more they talked the more the memories became real to him. The more the angel memories seemed like a dream. He nestled into her hair, his facial hair rubbing against her neck making her sigh.

" Tell about our first time together." He said. She laughed.

" Why don't you tell me about it? I have been doing all the talking." She said. " Tell me how it felt to you."


	17. Chapter 17

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

Murphy brushed his goatee against her shoulder before he bit her lightly. Gabriella closed her eyes and gasped against him. He chucked low against her skin but shifted his hips to readjust himself. Her laugh was light and made him tighten his hold on her. It didnt take long before he tugged against her shoulder. Gabriella turned in his arms so she was straddling his lap. He took her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard. His hands started to roam up her shirt.

" Murphy, your brother could walk up and see us at any time." She said. He lightly bit her bottom lip.

" Aye. But I still want ye." He said. Gabriella smiled against his mouth. His hands were tugging at her bra.

" Tonight, after every one's asleep, we can sneak out here but we cant have sex when your brother is right over there." She said.

" Marry me, lass." He said suddenly. Gabriella pulled away and looked at him. He smiled slightly. " Don't me ask ye four or five times."

" Really?" She asked.

" Aye. Marry me and have babies with me." Murphy said.

Six months later:

Murphy was standing in front of the mirror in their barn. Gabriella was in the cabin getting ready for the wedding. It was going to be a small wedding held by Father Capri. Connor and Duce were going to walk her down the aisle. Only a hand full of people were going to be there. Gabriella had been an only child, according her memories and her parents had passed away.

" Murphy." Murphy froze and stared at the man looking at him in the mirror. Gabriel was standing behind him, looking uncomfortable. Murphy turned around slowly.

" Gabriel." He said. The angel nodded his head and cleared his throat.

" I have spoken with your father and with Michael. They have both agreed to let me slip into Duce's body so I can walk my sister down the aisle but I wanted your permission." Gabriel said. Murphy nodded slowly.

" I'd like that." He said.

" I will only stay in him to walk her down the aisle then I will come out of him and watch from afar." Neither one spoke for a few minutes. " Thank you for caring for her. I hear she has been very happy."

" We are." Murphy said. Gabriel nodded.

" Well, I just wanted to see you, I wanted your permission so thank you." Gabriel said. Without another word he disappeared.

Duce walked into Gabriella's and Murphy's room. She turned from the mirror and smiled at him. She had picked a white, strapless gown that hugged her frame. It was a sheath silhouette and flowed freely from her hips to the floor. It had a few sprinkles of white gems throughout the dress. Her hair hung in soft waves down her back and she had a few light purple flowers placed in it. She came to Duce and hugged him.

" Ah lass, ye looked stunning." Duce said before wiping his eyes.

Connor held his arm out and she slipped her hand into his arm with a soft smile. Duce took her other arm and gazed down at her. Gabriella's flowers were a just a few daisies. Connor leaned into her as they walked slowly out of the house. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

" Murphy's a luckily man." He said.

As they walked her down the aisle Gabriel could see Murphy had a few tears coming down his cheeks. Romeo was in the front row, crying as well. Connor made a quick, cut throat motion to him and Romeo looked away quickly. Before they handed her off to Murphy, Duce squeezed her hand, making her look at him. They locked eyes and he whispered that he loved her.

One year later:

Gabriella was standing with her hands on the counter. She was taking deep breaths and swirling her hips slightly. She had her eyes closed as pain went across her back. She squeezed the counter tightly before then opening her eyes again. It was six in the morning and she expected one of her boys to wake up soon. As if on cue, Connor came walking down the stairs. He smiled at her then yawned.

" Good morning, love." He said.

" Connor, I need you to go to town and get the midwife. Its time for the baby." She said.

Murphy held Gabriella's hand while she lay in their bed. She had decided to have the baby at home because Murphy and Connor had been born there too. The midwife told them it was time for her to push and she was finally nervous. She looked up at Murphy who kissed her hand and smiled. He soothed her with a few soft words and she became to push.

Connor was pacing the hallway while Duce was sitting in a chair with his cigar. He was ready to lit up as soon as they heard the baby cry. Connor had his hands placed in his head as they listened to the midwife talking and Gabriella's soft cries. She was whimpering slightly and they could hear Murphy's calming words.

" Connor," Duce started. " Daddy is trying to hear for the baby. Ye need to relax."

After an hour of pushing a sharp baby's cry rang out. Connor dropped his hands and leaned against the wall. He slipped down to the floor as Duce lit up his cigar with a smile. The baby continued to cry and after about another half an hour the door opened. Murphy had a grin on his face and a small bundle in his arms. He stepped out of the room and closed the door as the midwife finished cleaning up after the birth. Murphy went to Duce as Connor stood up.

" Tis a boy." The new father said as he handed the baby to Duce.

" A new MacManus." Duce said as he took the baby. Connor and Murphy hugged tightly as the grandfather stared into the baby's face. " He looks like you, Murphy." Murphy pulled way but couldn't stop smiling.

" We are naming him Gabriel Murphy MacManus." He said. The three men meant eyes. Duce nodded.

" I believe that is a prefect name for him." Duce said.

Later that night they had they had the baby laying between them. He was sleeping and Gabriella was running her finger tips around his tiny face. Murphy was watching his wife and baby. Romeo and Father Capri had come to see them. Father Capri blessed the baby. Everyone was excited and took turns holding him and taking care of Gabriella.

" Where did you get the name Gabriel?" She asked when she looked at Murphy. He shrugged his shoulders.

" Its the male version of ye name, isn't it?" He asked.

" I guess so. I just kind of thought we'd name him something irish." She said.

Murphy woke up slowly that night. They had been up almost every three hours with the baby. Gabriella was nursing but Murphy would get up to bring the Gabriel from his crib to the bed. He didn't want her up walking around much. He raised his head off the pillow and ran his hand through his hair. He turned away from the crib which was on the other side of their room and looked at his clock. They had been back to sleep only an hour and a half. He wasn't sure what woke him up but when he looked back at the crib, he froze. Gabriel was standing with his wings against his back. He was looking into the crib, his back to Murphy.

" Can I hold him?" Gabriel asked softly. Murphy shook the sleep from his head before standing up.

" Aye." He said.

Gabriel looked at him then back at the baby as Murphy started over to him. He leaned down and carefully lifted the baby up. He brought the baby to his chest and stared at his face. The baby sighed and went completely relaxed in the angel's arms. He turned his little face towards Gabriel's chest. Gabriel ran his hand over the baby's head.

" Thank you for naming him Gabriel." The angel said. " He's so beautiful."

" Aye. He looks like his mother." Gabriel shook his head.

" He looks like you both." Gabriel looked at Murphy then. " I will be here, always, in the background. I will protect you and your family from everything." Murphy nodded.

" They are ye family too." Murphy said. The angel looked back at the baby then kissed his forehead. He sighed then carefully handed the baby over to Murphy.

" I should go before she wakes up." Gabriel said. " When the babe stares off, seeming to be looking at nothing, he's looking at me. I cant stay away long from my sister or him. He has my blood so I am drawn to him." Gabriel said. Murphy nodded again.

" I am glad to hear that." Murphy said. He laid the baby back into the crib and readjusted the blanket before he stood up again. This time, Gabriel was gone again.

the end. for now


End file.
